Fairy Tail: Pure Darkness
by Mad-Dog170
Summary: A new Dragon Slayer has arrived in Fairy Tail. The difference between him and the others is that he wants to find his dragon so that he may kill him. But there are other secrets that surround him, secrets that he keeps from others and secrets that are kept from himself. Rated M for blood, violence, swearing, and future lemons. OCxLisanna
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue to Darkness**

**OC is mine**

**Well here's my new story. There weren't many votes, but the majority ruled and the majority couldn't wait for me to finish one of my other stories. Personally neither could I, plus I was getting some writers block from the others and I need a change of pace.**

**Now as for the pairing, you all read that it was my OC paired with Lisanna. I chose this pairing because, seeing as how I'm an OC writer, I noticed that there are next to no OC stories where an OC is paired with Lisanna, from what I've seen there's only like one or two.**

**And yeah my OC is gonna be a dragon slayer, I'm sure you can tell which one based on the title, if not you'll see later. Now then...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Earthland January 23, X767**

Earthland. A land populated by wizards and non magic users. The magic users of Earthland form guilds and take on missions to help those who cannot use magic. However there are wizards who use their powers for evil and form guilds called dark guilds and use their magic solely for chaos and other such unpleasantries.

Our story starts in the dead of night, atop a high mountain. All is quiet except for the sound of the wind and the nearly silent rustling of the plants that are growing on the mountain.

But for a brief moment, there was a flash of light within the darkness and the silence was broken due to the sound of a small baby boy crying as loud as his lungs would allow. The boy was not covered, leaving him exposed to the cold the night gave off. He had a small patch of black hair on his head, which blended on with the night.

The boy cried and cried but there was no one around to hear him, for there were no people or animals that inhabited this mountain. The length of how long he was crying was incredible, normal children would have taken a breath after crying for so long, but this child just kept crying. It was as if he could've cried for hours, if not days.

But it was only lasted about half an hour. Over the sound of the baby's wails was the sound of giant footsteps approaching. The terrain shook with every step, causing the baby to cry even louder. From within the shadows often night appeared to red eyes, the body was shrouded by the darkness.

A giant claw could be seen, slightly, and it reached out to gently grab the child. He was brought closer to the giant figures face. For some reason the baby ceased it's cries of sadness and reached out to touch it. The skin was leathery and scaly to the touch. It appeared the the one to rescue the child was a dragon, based on it's scaly features and giant form.

The dragon placed the, now calm, baby on it's head and left the area.

* * *

**6 years later Michael's POV**

I woke up with a yawn and waited to find the energy to get up. After six years of sleeping in a cave, the surface felt as comfortable as any bed, or so I assume. I wore only a pair of tattered black pants and nothing else. The energy came to me and I slowly stood up and went outside where my father, Shadeus, was waiting for me.

The spin of his giant footsteps signified that he's got breakfast. Awesome!

"Hey dad!" I greeted happily.

"Sleep well, son?" He asked me, with his deep voice. Normal people would find his voice threatening as terrifying, but I found it rather soothing and pleasant. His appearance was also considered scary by other people. That's cause my dad is a dragon, a darkness dragon to be exact. He's not my real dad, but I don't know where my real parents are, or if their even alive. My dad told me he found me on the mountain when I was a baby and he decided to take me in and train me. Even if I one day find my real parents, Shadeus will always be my dad.

He laid out a freshly killed dear and I was ready to dig in. Before I could, my dad pulled it away. "Hey!"

"You can eat when we're done training." He said firmly. I sighed and waited for his instructions. "We'll start with fire planks. Three sets of thirty seconds each."

"*sigh* Okay." I groaned. I took the standard plank position, lower arms planted on the ground. I quickly removed them and exhaled a stream of black fire that kept my upper body elevated. It's always easy the first fifteen seconds, after that I start to feel the need for oxygen, but I can't stop.

"Time!" My dad called. I immediately dropped to the ground. After ten seconds my dad told me to get ready for my next set.

Once I was finished with fire planks, next were dragon twists, where I'd take a Russian twist position and I'd use my black fire to change my direction. Once I was done with those I had to do target practice where my dad would shoot his own flames into the air or at me and I'd have to shoot them before they hit the ground or me. We did this until I destroyed ten of his fire balls continuously, which took like five to ten minutes.

When we finished my training my dad laid the deer out in front of me and told me to dig in, and I happily obliged.

"You still have some work to do. But I'm proud to see you've come so far." He said.

"Thanks dad." I said taking a bite of the deer.

"We'll have another training session when you're done eating."

"What!? But dad, I'm exhausted from just now!" I whined.

"Stop whining!" He roared. Normally he's a nice guy, but if he heard something he didn't like he'd explode faster than you can snap your fingers. "You need to be strong! I won't always be around so you need to learn how to protect yourself and those you'll care for!"

"I know but it's not like your leaving tomorrow. I've got time to get stronger." I told him.

"*sigh* Just do as I tell you, so that when I one day disappear, I'll know that you can take care of yourself."

"*sigh* All right." I said as I finished the deer. My dad had me do the exact same workout, only we doubled everything

* * *

**Later that night**

I had fallen asleep awhile ago, with no problem because of how tired I was from training. It was like any other night, quiet and dead, with nothing around. But what I didn't know, was that I was about to have some uninvited guests. I woke up and heard muffled voices from outside.

"He's in there. We need to be quick and quiet." A voice said.

"That black dragon gives us enough trouble, we can't let that kid he took in make things worse." Another said.

"We all just thrust our swords into his heart, he should be asleep."

**BGM: Throat Full of Glass by Chombchrist**

Footsteps echoed through the cave and got closer to me. I pretended to still be sleeping when the three men entered. They stopped in front of me. "NOW!" The leader called before they all thrusted their swords at me. I caught a blade in each of my hands and the third with my feet.

They pulled their swords away and took a fighting stance. "Shit! He woke up!"

"That's fine. I want him to know he's about to die." Their leader said before he charged me head on. I breathed in deeply.

"Darkness Dragon's Roar!" I called before shooting a large stream of black flames out of my mouth. The leader was instantly burned alive and killed on contact.

"Shit! He killed Scott!" One of the former leader's lackeys cried before I appeared in front of him with my fist engulfed in black flames.

"Darkness Dragon's Black Fist!" I uppercutted him and I heard his neck snap when he hit the floor.

"F-Fuck this! I'm getting outta here!" The last man standing said before running out of the cave. I ran as fast as I could to catch up to him. I appeared in front of him.

"Darkness Dragon's Night Shot!" I called before throwing a barrage of fireballs at him. His whole body was engulfed in flames and he fell to the ground, dead.

This wasn't the first time people attacked me and tried to kill me. My dad occasionally goes out to a village below the mountain and raised some hell. The villagers didn't take kindly to it, and when word was out that started raising a child, they didn't wanna risk me raising hell with him. So once in a blue moon, when I'm asleep, they'll try to kill me, but I'm usually the one who ends up doing the killing. I feel no remorse for killing them, they try to kill me so in just returning te favor, only I actually succeed.

I went back into the cave and drifted back to sleep.

**BGM end**

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up the same way I went to sleep and went outside. But I didn't see or hear my dad around the cave. He never went out before he made sure I had breakfast. Where could he have gone? I figured he was still just getting breakfast and all that, so I decided to wait.

After hours of waiting, he still never came back.

"Did he leave me?" I asked myself. "Did he abandon me too?" I was sad. First my real parents leave me, now Shadeus left me alone. My sadness became anger. "Well who needs him!?" I asked angrily before running towards the edge of the mountain I once called my home. I glanced back at the cave I would sleep in every night and jumped off the cliff. As I fell, black flames appeared from my back and took the shape of wings.

'You'd better hope I never see you again, Shadeus. Because no matter how kind you were to me if I do see you again, I will kill you.' I thought as I flew away.

* * *

**Four years later**

Today was my tenth birthday, or so I believe. Shadeus told me that my birthday was the day he found me, which was today. I had changed since the day I left that mountain.

My hair had gotten longer, but not too long since I cut it whenever it did get too long. I had a longer pair of the black pants I always wore, and I wore a black shirt with the sleeves torn off. Attached to my hip was an old sword that wasn't the most durable sword, but moderately durable. I had found the sword in a weapon shop one day and it was all I could afford. My body had also gotten more muscular, due to my regular training, and I also had gotten scars from previous battles. The only ones that were visible we're the ones on left arm, since my right arm was covered in bandages.

I was on my way to a town called Magnolia because I had heard of a wizard guild called Fairy Tail. The wizards there caused a lot of damage to whatever town they were in and for into some tough battles I've heard. There seem to e a lot of strong wizards there as well, so I could get a real workout. I've developed a real thirst for fighting and I was tired of fighting mere weaklings.

But on my way to Magnolia I came across something. Three aggressive looking men, who appeared to be wizards fighting three other wizards. The defending wizards all had white hair. Two were girls as the other was a guy.

The eldest looking girl was wearing a gothic outfit that was quite revealing, which consisted of a sleeveless black top that completely revealed her stomach, a chocker, a black pair of short shorts, and thigh high boots with stiletto heels.

The boy wore a blue suit that didn't look fit for combat. And his skin was darker than that of the other girls.

The second girl had hair shorter than the other girl's. She just wore a pink dress and red shoes. I have to admit, she looked cute.

One of the attacking wizards attacked the oldest looking girl with ice magic an she fell down. The other two ran to aI her but the tree wizards pointed their weapons at them. There was a spear, a sword, an a hammer.

"That'll teach you little pricks not to mess with people like us!" The wizard with the hammer gloated.

"Now this can go one I two ways: either you give us all of your belongings, or you die!" The leader with the sword threatened. Since they didn't look like they were going to give up their stuff, I decided to step in.

I appeared behind the leader and held my sword to his throat. "Or option number three."The other two turned to see me holding their leader at sword point. "You let them go or I kill you jerks!" I threatened.

"How cute! This kid thinks he's tough too! An how do you plan on killing us?" The guy with the spear asked, not taking me seriously. I then cut their leaders throat, shocking everyone.

"In a way much more violent than that if you don't get out of my sight!" I threatened with a menacing glare.

"Holy shit! This kid's nuts!" The guy with the hammer said, now scared of me.

"Let's get outta here!" The other one said before they dropped their weapons and fled the scene. Once I couldn't see them I turned to the white haired trio behind me.

"You three okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." The boy said graciously.

"Yeah, thanks." The short haired girl said. The other girl just scoffed at me.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

"We didn't need your help! I had everything under control!" She snapped.

"So falling flat on your ass and nearly getting yourself, and I assume your siblings, killed was all a part of your ingenious plan?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't need your criticism!"

"Sis!" The other two said.

"Clearly you do cause you wouldn't be alive if not for me!" I argued. She didn't have anything to say to that.

"I'm sorry about my sister. She has a bit of a temper and doesn't like to lose a fight." The boy apologized on his sister's behalf.

"*sigh* It's cool. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have snapped like that." I apologized as well. "My name is Michael."

"My nane's Lisanna." The youngest girl introduced.

"I'm Elfman." The boy introduced as well. The other girl just scoffed again.

"That's our big sister Mirajane, but we call her Mira." Lisanna said.

"Nice to meet you all." I said before asking a question that's been on my mind. "What are you all doing out here?"

"We were on our way to Magnolia to join the Fairy Tail guild." Elfman answered.

"What a coincidence, I was on my way there as well. I heard that there are strong wizards there and I need someone who can actually give me a challenge." I told them. Then I looked to Mira. "I assume you enjoy a good fight too?" I asked.

"Well... Yeah." She tried to sound tough at first but she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed fighting as much as I did.

"Since we're going to the same place, why don't we go there together!" Lisanna suggested happily. Her cute smile caused me to blush.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure." I stuttered.

* * *

When we arrived in front of te guild building, I gotta say, I was expecting something a little more intimidating, seeing as how this was supposed to be the strongest guild in Earthland. But as long as there were strong fighters here, I wasn't gonna complain.

I opened the guild doors and I saw many different characters. The ones that stood out most were two boys, around my age filing it out in the middle of the hall. One of them had pink hair and the other was only in his underwear.

There was also a blonde haired teenager upstairs watching the fight with a look that showed me that he thought he was better than everyone else. He had headphones covering his ears and had a scar on his right cheek.

Another one who stood out was a girl with red hair, who was previously eating a strawberry cake, breaking up the fight between the two boys with little to no effort at all.

Then there were two men laughing at the scene with the two boys and the red haired girl. One had spiky blue hair and small stubble and the other had an ostentatious pompadour style hairstyle and had a cigarette in his mouth. On the bar counter they were sitting at was a short old man sitting cross legged on the counter.

'Well there are some colorful characters, but I've yet to see of they're as strong as everyone claims.' I thought to myself as I walked with the Strauss siblings to the bar counter.

"Looks like we've got a few new faces." The guy with blue hair said.

"What brings you kids here?" The other guy asked us.

"We'd like to join Fairy Tail, if you'll have us." I answered. The old man laughed happily.

"I am the master of this guild, Makarov. We're always welcome to new members. Now tell me kids, what kind of magic do you use?" He asked us. The Strauss siblings answered in unison.

"Take Over Magic!" They said. The Makarov then looked at me.

"And what about you, son?"

"I use Darkness Dragon Slayer magic." I answered. The Strauss siblings stared at me with wide eyes as the old man nodded his head.

"I see, another Dragon Slayer to add to the family. We already have two others. My grandson Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer, and Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer." He told me before pulling out a stamper of sorts. "Now then, where would you all like your marks, and what color?"

"I want mine red on my left shoulder, please." Lisanna answered, pulling up her left sleeve.

"I want a white on on my left thigh." Mira had a demanding voice as she answered.

"I'll take a black one on the left side of my neck." Elfman said, pointing to his neck.

Makarov looked at me and I removed my shirt, revealing my toned chest that had many scars on it. I pointed to the left side of my chest. "Black, right over my heart." I said. He pressed the stamper on my chest and a black Fairy Tail symbol appeared on it. After I put my shirt back on, he did the same to the Strauss siblings on their respective places.

"Why does a young boy such as you have so many scars?" Makarov asked.

"I've been in a lot of fights, let's keep it at that." I said bluntly.

"Very well. Nonetheless, welcome to Fairy Tail!" He said happily. "Now then..." He started. "FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!" He called to everyone in the guild. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards Makarov. "We have some new members of our guild and our family." He looked at the Strauss siblings. "We have Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane Strauss. These three use Take Over magic." Then he looked at me. "Finally we have Michael, who is yet another Dragon Slayer, the Darkness Dragon Slayer. I expect all of you to get along with them!"

I scanned the crowd for reactions of mine and the others joining. I saw mostly happy grins of new members, but there were also some stoic and unemotional expressions, but none stronger than the blonde with the headphones. But while there were grins, none were bigger than the boy with the pink hair. Once my eyes met his I saw the fire in his eyes as well as I'm sure he saw a darker fire in mine. He quickly ran up to me once we saw each others fiery eyes.

"Michael, right? Fight me!" He demanded. I gotta say I was surprised to see how ready an quick he was to demand a fight from me. The fire I saw in his eyes before had gotten even brighter and hotter. I had never met someone with a fire like his. How could I say no?

"You're on!

* * *

**Now before anyone asks why his Darkness Dragon's Roar incinerated that one guy and claims I made him OP, it's only cause he was incredibly weak and could easily be incinerated. Any serious threat would be normally injured like with any other Dragon Slayer's roar. So again, it's only cause he was weak.**

**Anyway this chapter and one or two others shall serve as a prologue to Michael's early years in Fairy Tail. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you'll enjoy the story altogether and I look forward to writing this.**

**Next Time: Duel of the Dragon Slayers**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Duel of the Dragon Slayers

**OC is mine**

**Kinda disappointed that there were no reviews, but let's just get to the fun.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

The entire guild met outside to witness the fight between me and my fellow Dragon Slayer. A small circle was formed around us made up of the other guild members. I decided to have a small chat before our fight.

"I just realized, I never caught your name. Care to fill me in?" I asked.

"The name's Natsu! Natsu Dragneel!" He answered with another toothy grin.

"Natsu, you'd better gimme a fight to remember." I said before taking a fighting stance. Natsu followed my example and took one as well.

"Go Michael!" The Straus siblings cheered, Mira a bit less enthused than her two younger siblings.

"Kick his butt Natsu! I'm the only one who can whoop your fiery butt!" The guy who was fighting Natsu earlier said.

**BGM: Dragon Slayer Theme**

Natsu wasted no time as he immediately charged me soon after taking a stance. I was liking this guy more and more. I did the same as Natsu and ran full speed at my opponent. Natsu and I met each other with a single punch, with his hiring me in the face while mine hit his stomach. Natsu's was strong but mine was stronger seeing as how I forced him back a few footsteps.

But this didn't cause Natsu to slow down, in fact he didn't hesitate to move forward just as fast as I sent him back. Natsu's fist was engulfed in flames as he prepared his next attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He cried before hitting me square in the gut. His attack sent me back not much farther than my attack sent him. And I recovered just as quick. I engulfed my fist in my own black flames.

"Darkness Dragon's Black Fist!" My fist hit his gut once again and I any him back to the edge of the circle of our guild mates.

"Black flames!? That's so cool!" Natsu exclaimed with joy. I must admit I felt his joy. We've barely even started and I'm enjoying this fight more than any other fight. Is it because we're both Dragon Slayers? Or because we both use fire based magic? Or maybe both?

"Focus on the fight!" I said before I delivered a kick to the side of his head. I followed the direction his body went and delivered a fiery punch to his torso. Once he was on the ground I was gonna deliver another punch but Natsu caught my fist and flipped me onto my back. Before I could get up he got on top of me and hit me with a barrage of his own fiery punches.

I caught his fists at on point and pushed my body up and stood back onto my feet. Natsu wrapped his legs around me. I bent backwards and slammed his skull into the ground. I flipped back onto my feet and waited for Natsu to stand back up.

"I gotta say, Natsu, I'm enjoying this fight." I admitted.

"So am I!" Even after getting his head slammed onto the concrete he's still got plenty of energy to spare.

"It seems I have to use this." I said, pulling out my sword. "Come at me, Natsu. Don't hold back!" I demanded.

"No problem!" He charged me again. He charged at me again, his fist lit ablaze. I readied my sword to block his punch, but when his fist hit the blade, it broke in two. I was so shocked that I didn't even see his second punch coming. His fist connected with my cheek an I was, once again, pushed back. I regained my composure and looked at my broken blade again. I dropped it to te ground with a sigh.

"Bound to happen sooner or later, what with how old it was." I said to myself.

"Hahaha! How's that? Ready to give up?" Natsu asked.

"Ha! You think that you've won because you broke that weak sword? I'm just getting started Natsu!" I said before running at him with great speed and delivering a roundhouse kick the the face. Before his body hit the ground, I kicked his body aside. The crowd caught him and haloed him to his feet.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu called. I pulled my right arm back and surrounded it with my black flames.

"Darkness Dragon's Night Shot!" I cried. I shot the balls of black flames out of my hand. The first shot hit Natsu square in the face, the second shot to his stomach followed soon after. I missed the third shot because Natsu was on the ground already. I ran and jumped before reaching his body. "Darkness Dragon's Black Fist!" I cried as I fell towards the ground with a black blazing fist. Natsu inhaled deeply.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu unleashed the flames that were building in his mouth, but I powered through them with my stronger flames and delivered te final blow to Natsu's stomach. Once he was done I flipped back to my feet in front of his body. "Darn it!" I offered my hand to him.

**BGM end**

"That was a fun fight, Natsu." I praised. Natsu took my hand and I helped him to his feet. Despite his loss, Natsu flashed another toothy grin.

"I may have lost today, but I'll win next time!" He vowed.

"Hmph, well see." I said, smirking with my eyes closed.

"How bout taking a shot at me!" A voice yelled. Within the crowd I saw the blonde guy with the scar across his right eye step forward.

"And who are you?" I asked, slightly irritated at his tone.

"I'm Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." He introduced proudly and confidently.

"You're the old man's grandson? Well I gotta say I'm curious as to how you fight. Very well, I except your challenge." I stated. Laxus smiled and took a stance with his fists up. I looked to Natsu "You might wanna step back." Natsu nodded and went into the crowd. "I expect a workout from you too." I told Laxus.

**BGM: Time for a Fierce Battle**

"You'll get a lot more than a challenge from me!" He answered with an overconfident grin. Laxu's body suddenly turned into lightning an moved at rapid speeds around me. When I lost sight of where he was I was surprised when he uppercut me from below, with his fist charged with lightning.

I recovered and lunged towards Laxus once I hit the ground, shrouding my fist in flames. I made him think I was gonna punch him but once I was close enough I kicked his stomach. Laxus stumbled back and I continued my attack, this time actually punching him with my Darkness Dragon's Black Fist. I used the momentum I had from the punch to spin my body around and punch him again with my other fist.

Just as I was about to deliver another punch, Laxus caught my fist and lightning formed around his other hand. "Lightning Fist!" He yelled. His fist struck my abdomen and I was sent into the wall of people. As I stood back up I was hit by what felt like concentrated lightning. Laxus had started shooting lightning out of his hands, and it was hard to keep Mu balance and stand upright. I looked down and saw the hilt of my sword laying next to my right foot. I stepped on it, causing it to spring up. I then kicked it to distract Laxus.

I pulled my arms back and gathered flames around my arms. As I thrusted them forward I called my next attack. "Darkness Dragon's Hellbound Blaze!" A late torrent f black flames shot out I my arms and hit Laxus with great force, so great that when I raised my arms the flames carried Laxus into the air. I pushed the flames down, along with Laxus, and cause him to crash to the hard ground, outside the ring of people watching. I went over to Laxus who was struggling to stand back up. "Had enough?" I asked.

He glared at me. "Not even close!" His fist slammed into the ground. "Lightning Explosion!" Lightning erupted from under the ground and soon reached me. The electricity swallowed my body whole and from the loud crackling noises that it made masked my screams of pain.

When the lightning subsided my shirt was gone, my pants were tattered more than usual, and my injuries were left bare for everyone to see, both old and new. Even the bandages on my right arm wore beginning to tear. From the holes on the bandages, there were spots of black.

"Michael!" I heard Lisanna cry. Her cries hit me, but i didnt acknowledge her. I was more focused on the fight and I kept my eyes to Laxus, who was smirking like he won.

"Looks like I've won." He proclaimed.

"Gh!" I grunted, trying to stand up. It wasn't because of the attack Laxus hit me with, it was because of the pain I felt in my arm. I had only felt this pain one other time, and when I unleashed what caused the pain, it wasn't pretty for anyone who was still alive for the aftermath. I fought the pain and stood back up. "I look dead to you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"I don't stop fighting until I'm dead, so I'll ask again: I look dead?" I repeated. Laxus smirked again.

"Not yet, but I can fix that!" Laxus charged at me with another fist of lightning. Everyone in the crowd told Laxus to cease his attack but he didn't, and I was glad he didn't.

I inhaled deeply and let my next attack fly. "Darkness Dragon's Roar!" Black flames erupted from my mouth, but Laxus dodged it. But he was rather disappointed to to see that I disappeared. I then reappeared when I landed on top of his head. I jumped off his head and readied another Black Fist. I slammed my left fist into his back and he fell to the ground again. This time I didn't allow him to stand back up. I planted my foot on his back and placed my left hand, which was ready to fire Night Shot, next to his head. "Now we're done, unless ya want me to mess up your other eye?" I said.

**BGM end**

"Tch." I took that as a win for me and got off of him. The members of the guild started bombarding me with words of congratulations. Natsu was demanding a rematch tomorrow and the Strauss siblings gave me their own words and actions of congratulations.

Mira slugged my arm, rather hardly, and Elfman gave me a high five.

Lisanna came up to me next and said "You had me thinking that you were gonna lose." She said it rather happily too, with a cute smile. I chuckled a bit.

"As if I'd lose to an overconfident fool like that." I responded.

"I must say, my boy, other than Gildarts I never thought that my grandson could be beaten." Makarov said.

"Your grandson is a strong fighter, old man. If he wasn't so overconfident he would've beaten me. But still that was a great fight."

"You'll get an even better fight the next time I fight you!" Natsu declared confidently and excited.

"From why I saw on your last fight with him, you'd get knocked out in no time." The black haired boy said.

"Shut up, Gray!" Natsu ordered.

"Make me Flamebrain!"

"Ice Princess!"

"Fire Dork!"

Their insults lasted for what felt like an eternity, that I until the redhead broke them up again. "That's enough out of both of you! Show some respect in front of our new guild members!" She ordered.

"What do you know, Erza!" They both responded.

"This guild sure has some interesting people." I said to myself.

"You're a part of this guild now, so you'd better get used to it." Makarov exclaimed.

Nasu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, the Strauss siblings, and all the other guild members. It used to be just Shadeus and I so I never knew what a real family was, or what it felt like to be in one. I look at everyone interacting with one another in different ways and I realize that THIS is what it's like to be in one.

'I may just like it here.'

* * *

**I know I kinda went half assed on this chapter but it was taking way longer than I thought it would take an I just wanted to get it out. Those of you no have read my other stories know that this'll happen every now and then, due to my schedule.**

**I decided that I may not be able sum up Michael's early years in the guild in just a few chapters. So when I get to the point I wanna get I'll move on with the real story. Who knows maybe it will just take three chapters like I thought.**

**Next Time: First Mission**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Mission

**OC is mine.**

**I'm really disappointed that there still aren't any reviews. Come on guys I wanna know what you think of the story and how I can make it better for you all.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

It's been about a week and a half since I joined Fairy Tail. During my one here I've gotten to know everyone pretty well. Erza is a nice and strong girl, but she has moments when she can be kinda weird, as long as I don't mess with her strawberry cake I don't have to worry about her being pissed at me.

Gray was a cool guy, especially considering her uses ice magic. The guy can make any weapon he wants out of ice and he seems like a really capable fighter. I only wish he wouldn't strip so much, it's kinda strange, but I guess it makes for a good laugh.

Laxus was overconfident, egotistic, and stubborn. But he was still not that bad of a guy. He could be really nice when he wanted to. Apparently he was pissed at Makarov for him telling me that he was a Dragon Slayer cause he wanted everyone to remain oblivious of that.

Natsu, well what can I say? He's a nice guy who's always asking for a fight with everyone. He's asked me for a rematch at least once a day and then proceed to try and attack me. I'd quickly thwart him by stepping aside, causing him to crash and break something. Turns out his dragon, Igneel, left him too. I decided not to tell him my intentions once I find Shadeus.

Another person I've become aquatinted with is a young girl named Cana. She's a sweet girl who mainly uses card magic. She told me she came to Fairy Tail after her mother died. Like everyone else in the guild it didn't take long for Cana to accept me into the guild and treat me like I've been here for years.

Those are just the people I've been with more than anyone, aside from the Strauss siblings, who I've even formed a team with. In fact we decided that we'd take on our first mission today. Now we just needed to find one on the request board.

"I say we do this one." Mira suggested forcefully to a job that would pay twenty million jewel. I looked at her like she was insane.

"You trying to get us killed!? This is our first mission, not our suicide attempt!" I scolded. Mira just glared angrily at me.

"How bout this one?" Elfman gestured to a much easier mission worth two hundred thousand jewel. For this job we just needed to take down a large group of bandits that've been terrorizing some guy, named Everlue, in Shiritsumi Town.

"That looks easy." Lisanna said.

"It's too easy! We're doing this one!" Mira demanded pointing to the other job.

"Let's put it to a vote: all in favor of Elfman's choice?"

"I." Lisanna and Elfman said in unison.

"The motion carries." I said plainly. Mira huffed in anger and defeat and we left for the train stationso we could get to the town. I wasn't so much worried about the mission itself so much as I was worried about the ride to our destination.

* * *

"Uuuuuuugh!" I groaned as I hung my head out the window. Being a Dragon Slayer I was subjected to terrible motion sickness. Any transportation, other than the wings I could sprout on my back, I get sick to my stomach.

"Don't be such a baby." Mira said in annoyance.

"Not my fault, it's this damn train." I said sickly. I felt a hand pat my back and circle around it.

"Does this make it any better?" Lisanna asked. During my time in Fairy Tail I've learned tht Lisanna is also a sweet and caring girl and is quite fond of animals. Her smile can brighten up any dark day.

"A-A little." I stuttered. I found Lisanna to be so nice and cute that I've started to develop a crush in her.

"You gonna be okay, Mike? It's gonna take awhile to get there." Elfman asked.

"Uuuuuuugh!" I groaned again. Lisanna laughed and rubbed my back again.

"That answer your question?" Mira asked her younger brother. I continued to dry heave the whole trip with Lisanna rubbing my back in order to comfort me.

* * *

**Shirittsume Town**

I quickly got off the train and felt the sweet relief of my motion sickness disappearing. Lisanna and Elfman laughed at my sighs of relief while Mira just scoffed in annoyance.

"Can we get this job done or what!?" She asked. I regained my composure and stood up.

"*cough* Yes let's get moving." I remarked. Elfman an Lisanna also laughed at my sudden change in attitude.

We walked towards the Everlue mansion to meet our contractor. On the way I decided to start a conversation with Lisanna. "Nervous?" I asked simply and bluntly.

""Nope. I'm actually really excited." She answered with a small, cute, laugh. Her laughter was contagious and I started to chuckle as well.

"What was I thinking? You? Nervous?" I asked rhetorically.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Huh? What about me?"

"Are you nervous?" She asked me the same question. I laughed again.

"Hahahaha! Now that's even more foolish to ask! My nerves as as hard as steel!" I declared proudly, pounding my fist against my chest.

"Yeah, if that steel is the steel made from that old sword Natsu broke." Lisanna retorted with another cute laugh. "You act tough and even proud, but you just a sweet little puppy dog." Her comment made me blush a bit. "See! A proud tough guy wouldn't normally blush like that." She giggled. "Like I said: you're just a puppy."

"K-Knock it off! I'm not a puppy!"

"Knock it off you two, we're here!" Mira revealed to us. She pounded on the door and a rather large woman, who I swore at first I thought was a man opened the door. She was as big as a Vulcan, just as intimidating too.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

"U-Um, w-we're wizards from F-Fairy Tail. W-We came to take on Everlue's request." I stuttered an answer. Lisanna made another comment about me being a puppy but I didn't respond.

"Follow me. I will take you to my master." She motioned for us to enter and we did just that. She led us to a room where a short, rather fat man, was sitting on a couch surrounded by um... women dressed in maid outfits. They seemed... comfortable.

"Scuse me!" I called. The fat man an the maids looked to me.

"Who the heck are you!?" The fat man asked aggravated at my sudden outburst.

"We're from Fairy Tail. We've come about your little bandit problem." I revealed.

"Ah, finally." He responded, a bit happier now. "I'm glad you're here. For the past few days there have been multiple attempts at a break in at my home. These bandits have been attempting to steal my property and have even succeeded on a few occasions."

"So you want us to take care of these bandits and return what they stole from you?" I summed up, saving him the trouble.

"Just bring me whatever they've stolen, I'll pick it out to save you the trouble."

"You'll give us a list or you'll get jack shit from us." I argued with a glare and a threatening tone. The Strauss siblings gasped at my foul mouth. I had a glare off with Everlue. Eventually he caved in.

"Fine." He reached for a pen and paper and wrote down what they stole as well as where to find the bandits. They were just a few short miles outside if town. "All right all right, now get outta here!" He ordered.

* * *

**Outskirts**

We arrived to the place I assumed was the bandits hideout. Lisanna, Mira, Elfman and I hid behind a large were signs that were used to scare people away and I saw a few people on the roof, obviously to keep lookout for intruders.

"So how do we go about this? I'm open to suggestions." I asked the siblings.

"I can turn into bird and take them by surprise?" Lisanna suggested.

"What do you plan to do once you have their attention?" I asked. Lisanna groaned and withdrew her suggestion.

"I'll just go up there myself and take them both out." Mira said slamming her fist into her palm.

"And have the whole base on our asses, no way!" I argued. I then sighed. "And Elfman can only perform a Partial Take Over and he's more suited for offense than defense or stealth."

"I'm sorry." Elfman apologized sadly.

"Not your fault." I looked back to the men on the roof and got an idea. "Lisanna we're going with your bird idea! But just keep there eyes on you, I'll take care of the rest." Lisanna nodded.

"Animal Soul: Bird!" She turned into a green bird with pink feathers, and she was bigger than I thought she'd be, though it actually makes things better and harder for them to take her eyes off her.

"Just keep their eyes on you, but don't give them reason to attack you." I instructed.

"Got it!" Lisanna took to the sky and it didn't take long for her to catch their eye. Meanwhile I found a small blind spot in the building where no one would see me make it to the roof. As I made it up to the roof I heard them talking.

"That's one weird bird."

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like it."

"Pretty big too."

"Sure is."

"Ya know what else is big?" I asked standing behind the both of them.

"What's that?" One asked, completely oblivious as to the fact that someone just infiltrated them.

"You're medical bills." I said before slamming their heads together, knocking them both out. I looked to where Lisanna was circling above and gave her a thumbs up. Se landed next to me and returned to normal. I gave a thumbs up to Mira and Elfman as well. They followed the same path I did and joined us on the roof.

"Okay so now what?" Mira asked.

"Now we sneak in." I said summoning some black fire in my hands. I burned a hole into the roof and we went in. "Now we find the leader and make him disband this group of thieves. Then we find Everlue's crap and get outta here."

"That's it we're not gonna fight!?" Mira seemed angry and disappointed.

"Only if we need to. Any other time would be pointless." We silently made our way to the hallway and down the staircase. But I had an off feeling. Things were way too quiet for a bandit's base. When we were able to make it downstairs my suspicions and fears were confirmed. There was absolutely no one in the building.

A sword shattered one of the windows and struck my shoulder. The siblings gasped in horror but I pulled it out with ease and stabbed it into the floor.

'That wasn't meant to kill me. It wasn't meant to kill any of us. It's poorly crafted as well: the blade was made from a terrible quality metal and barely attached to the hilt, there was also nothing covering the handle, no cloth or anything, and I get the feeling that was done on purpose. Is it some kind of magic sword?'

"*gasp* Oh no." I whispered on horror. It was a magic sword. And it was going to explode. Just before it did I used a special defense technique called Darkness Dragon's Prison. I used it to shield the siblings from the explosion and I took the full blast. We were blasted out of the building. The others were unharmed but I was covered in burn marks and my shirt was more tattered than my pants, in fact the half that covered my guild mark was gone.

Once I got my hearing back I heard the sound of manical laughter, a lot of it. I looked up from the ground and saw the bandits we were supposed to defeat with evil grins and looks filled with malice and murderous intent.

"Hahahaha!" This laugh was deeper and heartier than the other laughs. A tall brute of a man emerged from the crowd. He had a thick beard and an eyepatch covering his left eye. "You thought you could get the drop on us? HA! As if!" The man said.

"Michael!" The siblings called. They surrounded my body and helped me to my feet. Even Mira looked sad to see me like this.

"Are you okay?" Elfman asked.

"I'm fine." I lied with a groan. I felt worse than I should have. The stab to my shoulder didn't hurt that bad and the impact from the explosion shouldn't hurt this much, even if it was head on.

"Oh come on don't lie to your friends! You feel worse than you're letting on." The bearded man said. "And that's because that sword I stabbed you with was also poisoned!" He revealed.

'So that's it. These guys are smarter than they look.' I thought to myself.

"How did you know we were coming?" I asked him.

"I had one of my boys stalk out Everlue's mansion. He heard every word of your plan." He answered pointing to a scrawny male. "He also told me you're the same little brat who killed one of my men about two weeks ago and made my other two men leave a trail of piss on their way back home!"

"Oh I thought I smelled something familiar. So you're the guy who left the smell of shit on those three idiots." I taunted with a smirk.

"You've got some balls kid, taunting the great Cyrus Blackwater!"

"Ha, more like Cyrus Backwater, judging from the smell." I taunted again.

"Even when your slowly dying of poison you can still act high and mighty." A sword formed in his hand, one of better quality. It appears that he coul make explosive swords using his magic energy and the more magic he put into it the stronger it was. "Let's fix that!" He pointed his sword at us. "Kill them!"

The horde of bandits charged us without hesitation. The only man who didn't attack was Cyrus.

"Darkness Dragon's Black Fist!" I punched the first three attackers an just as the fourth was about to attack me Lisanna knocked him outta the way. She took the form of another animal, a cat. I couldn't help but think she was really adorable in this form. I stopped thinking about that and got back to fighting.

Another three bandits appeared behind me and attempted to stab me in the back. But they were so loud I knew they were behind me so I turned around an hit them with my Darkness Dragon's Night Shot. When I turned around another bandit was in front of me ad stabbed my bandaged arm. I yelled in pain and hit him with a Black Fist and sent him flying into a tree. I blocked another attack from another bandit but a second bandit stabbed my left thigh, causing me to drop to one knee. I threw them off of me with Darkness Dragon's Hellbound Flame.

**BGM: Struggle of Sadness from Yu Yu Hakusho**

Elfman and Mira were fighting a lopsided fight with a dozen other bandits while Lisanna and I were taking care of another dozen. I would be doing better but the poison was starting to get to me. And Lisanna wasn't really ready for a fight like this. She could handle a few of these guys but a dozen was a different story. Whenever we took out three of these creeps, another dozen would appear. Same with Elfman and Mira.

The poison struck a terrible pain all over my body and I was wide open for an attack. A group of three bandits overpowered me. They all had spears which they used to stab my body. I coughed up some blood and fell to one knee.

"Michael!" Lisanna cried. I looked past her and saw Cyrus just laughing in the same spot as before.

'This is bad. What they lack in strength they make up for in numbers.' I thought to myself as I simply watched the others fight. 'I can hardly concentrate my magic with this damn poison flowing through my body too.' I then glanced at my right bandaged arm. 'Am I really gonna have to resort to this?' I looked to Elfman. 'But if I do use it...' Then I looked to Mira 'they'll die too.' Then I looked at Lisanna.

The three of them were overpowered at once and thrown next to me. Lisanna immediately placed her hands on my back. "Michael! Are you okay!?" She asked, fearfully. I looked to her, then her siblings, finally I looked at my right arm again.

'I have no choice.' I stood back up and pulled out a spear. 'I have to do this...' I pulled out another. 'Even if it means I have to die too.' I removed the last spear.

The siblings looked up at me. Then I looked at Elfman. "Elfman... Take your sisters and get as far away from her as you can." I instructed.

"Huh? Why?" He asked.

"I'm gonna take them all out in one attack. One that might end up killing me." I revealed.

"W-What!?" Mira asked in shock.

"What do you mean you'll die!?" Elfman asked.

"It means what it means." I answered calmly.

"You don't have to use that attack an die! We just need to kick there asses!" Mira hoisted in denial.

"Wake up, Mira!" I shouted. Mira flinched and I spoke "I'm our best fighter and I'm in no shape to fight in this condition, I'm a dead man anyway! If the attack I use won't kill me the poison will!" I scolded. Mira was silent and I looked at Lisanna, who was silent the whole time. "I know you wanna say something. Might as well get it out of your system, this will most likely be the last time you see me."

"No it won't." She said after a moment of silence. I was confused at her statement. "You won't die either way, because you're a tough guy. You won't die from your own attack or some simple poison." She says this with a smile yet she was smiling through tears. Her confidence in me is amazing.

"Hmph. Then I guess I'll let God decide wether I live or die today." I said. I looked back to Elfman. "Now get going. Remember as far as you can as fast as you can, I don't want you all hit with this too." I reminded. Elfman hesitantly nodded and he and his sisters left. Lisanna looked back at me.

"Remember, you don't get to die from something simple!" She reminded with a cheerful voice. I smile but none of them saw.

"Boss those kids are getting away! Should we go after them!?" One of Cyrus's lackeys asked.

"Leave them. Let's deal with this shit bag first. Besides we know where to find them once we kill this kid." He said smugly. He turned his attention back to me. "Now you've said your goodbyes. Any last words?" He asked. I smirked and said to him and his men the last words they'd ever hear, and possibly the last words I'd ever speak.

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

My siblings and I made it back into town but I looke off Ito the distance, back to where Michael was. With an attack he thought that would kill him, it was awfully quiet. Suddenly there was a large burst of black in the direction I was looking. I heard faint screams of fear and pain over the explosion. I was curious as to what was happening and I soon got my answer.

From the forest emerged a black dragon made out of pitch black flames.

* * *

**Sorry this one tool do long too school's killing me and I've been having some emotional problems, what with Valentine's Day and all. Plus my Internet is just being a pure bitch and I keep getting disconnected.**

**At any rate I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And don't be afraid to review, as long as you're not gonna grill me with flames we're cool.**

**Next Time: Another New Wizard**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Another New Mage

**OC is mine**

**DarkLord98: You're crazy if you think my grammar is good. And I just wanna hear reviews so I know if I AM doing a good job like you think I am. And about you, shockingly, only concern: I honestly have no excuse for it. When I wrote that chapter I was just lost in what to write so I just threw it in there without thinking. As soon as I uploaded it I immediately said to myself "what the fuck did I just do!?" I do humbly apologize for that.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

**Lisanna's POV**

It's been a week since the my first mission with my older siblings and Michael, the latter of who stayed behind to defeat the bandits and protect us. I still remember the black dragon I saw in the distance. I also remember how it dropped back down to the ground to it's origin. We reported back to Everlue, who only gave us half of the reward since we didn't get back his belongings. But that wasn't what made us upset.

What made us upset, was the fact that Michael still hadn't come home. The master has started talking about his funeral arrangements, which made everyone even sadder.

Natsu had lost his hyperactive personality and hasn't demanded a fight from anyone since he heard the news.

Gray's been sulking for the past week and didn't even care anymore when he lost his clothes. Him and Natsu haven't even gotten into an argument either.

Erza won't even order a strawberry cake anymore and even when she did she wouldn't eat it, she'd just pick and stare at it.

Cana wasn't taking it very well either. She only knew him for a few short days but she admired Michael and was as sad as the rest of us.

Laxus pretended not to care about Michael's death but we all knew that he was upset about it too. Erza once even caught him with dry tears on his face.

Master Makarov was taking it harder than anyone. He saw all of the members of Fairy Tail as his children, and to ear that one of them was dead was too much for even him.

But the ones who took it worse than anyone were my siblings and I. Mira has been acting out more than usual and is going on solo missions and destroying as much as she can to vent her anger. Elfman is sulking just as much as Natsu and Gray. And me... I've run out of tears to cry.

"Man, things have gotten quiet around here." Macao took note of next to Wakaba.

"Well ya can't blame anyone. Mike was only here for less than two weeks and now he's gone. To add insult to injury he was just a kid." He responded.

"He may not have been here long, but he was a good kid." Macao stated. Wakaba agreed with a nod.

"He was an idiot!" I heard my sister yell.

"Mira!" Elfman and I gasped.

"How can you say that to your friend and teammate!?" Erza asked angrily.

"Because it's true! He didn't need to die to protect us! We would've been fine without his "help"!" My sister answered. I realized that she was crying as she answered. She didn't really believe any of that, she just needed to blow off some steam. Before any of us could respond to Mira's sad/angry behavior the guild doors opened.

A boy my age entered the guild hall. He had long black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a red tank top and blue jeans with black sneakers. He had an 'X' shaped scar on the back of his left hand and he had silver cross around his neck. He seemed to be supporting someone's body.

It was Michael.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I opened my heavy eyelids and I stared at the wooden floor below me. I struggled to lift my head but my new friend, Xander, helped me out by tilting my chin up. My vision was blurry so I scratched my eyes and blinked a few times. When my vision was clear I saw the shocked faces of all my fellow guild members at Fairy Tail. The next thing I know Natsu and Lisanna ran towards me with teary eyes and smiles. Xander stepped away and had me take the full impact.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I groaned as I landed, harshly, on the floor with Natsu and Lisanna on top of me.

"You're alive!" They cheered in unison.

"Clearly. Now can you two get off of me so I don't feel the immense pain in my ribs!?" I asked annoyed at the pain I felt. They apologized and quickly got off of me. I tried to stand but my body was sore and wouldn't let me. A hand extended towards me and I saw Gray standing over me, actually clothed for once. I took his hand and he helped me get back on my feet, he looked pretty happy to see me.

The whole guild ran out of the building and they swarmed me with questions of how I was alive and cries of happiness at the sight of me being alive.

"All right, that's enough all of you!" An old voice ordered. Makarov came from our of the crowd and looked up at me. "It is good to see you alive, my child. I have questions for you, but I'll save them for when you ate in better shape." He said. I nodded and he had Macao and Wakaba help me to the infirmary.

* * *

Once all of my injuries were patched up Gramps and my closer friends stood by my bedside. Gramps was brought up the first question. "Now that you're all patched up, tell us, how exactly are you alive?"

"And who's that guy?" Natsu asked pointing at Xander.

"Pardon my lack of manners. My name is Xander Alvarez." He introduced bowing with his scarred hand over his chest

"It's actually because of him I'm alive." I revealed.

"Ya wanna fill us in?" Mira asked. Lisanna and Elfman didn't seem to care as to how I was alive, they were just happy to know I actually was alive

"Well after you three left..."

_Flashback_

_"Any last words?" Cyrus asked me. I smirked and uttered the last words he and his men would ever hear and possibly the last words I'd ever speak._

_"As I matter of fact, I do." I said before I slowly started removing the bandages on my right arm._

_"Hmph, well too bad. Put him down like the dog he is!" He told his men. They all charged me at once. Once they started, I had finished removing the bandages, which revealed a black dragon tattoo that wrapped around my entire right arm. I pulled my right arm back, which was covered in black flames from my shoulder to the palm of my hand._

_"Dragon's Secret Art: Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" I thrusted my arm forward and the black flames shot out of my arm and took the appearance of a black dragon. It roars ferociously and the bandits already started running towards their leader, who has a look of pure terror on his face._

_All of the bandits and Cyrus were enveloped in the dragon's black flames and were burnt into oblivion. The dragon took to the sky and roared fearsomely before it turned tail and dived towards me, trying to swallow me in it's flames as well._

_I outstretched my right hand and used my natural magic energy to try and hold it back. "Grrrr." I growled at the difficulty. At this rate I was going to be swallowed whole. But the last words I heard from Lisanna replayed in my brain, the ones where she said I can't die from my own attack. "You... will not... TAKE ME!" I roared as the dragon slowly began to shrink an the intense heat I normally felt in my right arm started to return. Eventually the black dragon vanished and I passed out from exhaustion, with smoke coming out of my arm._

_Flashback end_

"When I woke up my arm was all wrapped up again and I was greeted by Xander. If not for him who knows what would've happened." I finished with a smile showing them my rewrapped arm.

"But what about the poison?" Lisanna asked.

"Xander took care of that too. Guy knows some healing magic and he got the poison outta my system just in time." I answered.

"Had I gotten to him any later than I did, he'd be dead." Xander added.

"I didn't wait for my wounds to finish healing so Xander carried me back here. Which brings us to now." Makarov turned to Xander and bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of my child. How may I repay you?" He asked him.

"How about you let me join your guild?" Xander asked. The old man nodded and grinned before pulling out the stamper.

"Where and what color?" He asked happily.

"Same place as his," He said pointing at me "except white." He raised his shirt an Makarov stamped his chest and a white Fairy Tail guild mark appeared on his chest, over his heart.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." I said.

"Now other than healing magic what else can you use?" Makarov asked.

"Aside from the healing magic I can use Transformation magic, sword magic, and light magic. I'm better with light magic than anything." Xander revealed, forming a ball I light in his hand to show his skill with light magic.

"Haha, he's your exact opposite!" Lisanna pointed out happily.

"I'm not gonna lie, I hated his guts at first. Most darkness magic users I've met use their powers for even darker purposes. If I wasn't anonymous as to his magic abilities, I'd've left him to die." Xander revealed.

"Wasn't till I saved his sorry ass I stopped worrying about him killing me in my sleep."

"It was one time!"

"Three times!" I corrected. The others laughed at our humorous bickering. Xander and I may be used to each other now but we still often got into arguments like Natsu and Gray did.

"I say we leave Michael to rest while we introduce Xander to the others." Makarov suggested. They all nodded and left my room, all except for Lisanna.

"Why can't you control that attack you used?" She asked bluntly.

"I use a different kind of flame for that attack." I said staring at my right arm. "It's made out of a living flame, a flame that is filled with evil an hatred. That's why I keep it under these bandages, so it doesn't escape. When I use the attack I always risk an accidental suicide."

"How many times have you used it?"

"Counting when I used it on those bandits, twice. The first time was when I first obtained the flames, and they unleashed themselves and leveled an entire small town. The dragon came after me next and it almost had me for lunch. Luckily I was able to seal it back into my arm." I explained.

"It's that strong?" She asked, excited to here just how powerful it was.

"If I could control it it'd be stronger. There've been multiple wielders of these flames and they were all much older than me, yet they still couldn't control it." I told her.

"Well I'm sure that you'll be able to control them." My eyes widened and I stared at her. "You're a puppy, but you're a strong one. If anyone can control something like that it's you!" I say again, her confidence in me is amazing. "But before you can start learning how, you need to rest!" She ordered.

"*sigh* Yeah, yeah. I got ya." I said with the wave of my hand. Lisanna gave me a sweet smile and left me to rest. I laid down on my bed and raised my right arm above my face.

* * *

**I'm sure I could've done better with this one but I didn't want you guys to keep waiting any longer than I kept ya.**

**It looks like it's gonna be the next chapter then, maybe, one more chapter before I can get to the good stuff. It'll most likely be just te next one before I get to the actual plot.**

**Next Time: The Egg**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Egg

**OC is mine.**

**Review responses**

**alister ax: Thanks dude. Yeah I'm aware of my grammar problems. English wasn't always my best subject and my teachers never taught anything, just told us to write down whatever they wanted us too. I try to do the best I can in terms of grammar but it's not always enough.**

**Okay so I'm really sorry about not updating in for fucking ever. School was kicking my ass harder than ever with a shit ton of tests and projects. An when I got on spring break my dad hit me with a trip to Tampa to see the Philies play and I never got to do anything. So I am very sorry about that.**

**But still I'm kinda disappointed there was only one review on my absence. Come on guys I wanna hear your opinions on the story, I wanna know if ya like the story. Just don't flame my ass. I'll accept constructive criticism of course, just no flames. I wanna make this as awesome as I possibly can or you guys. Now then...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

During the interval I was injured and couldn't do any missions, I reunited with the others and pick up on what I missed. As it turns out Mira had started a rivalry with Erza, just the thought of those two going toe to toe sends chill up and down my spine. As always Natsu and Gray were bitter "enemies", now that Erza was usually occupied with Mira they could fight to there hearts content when Erza couldn't break them up. Elfman had been down in the dumps because his pet parakeet had flew away while I was away, since I couldn't do missions I tried to help him find it, but to know avail. But above all else the guild was as lively as ever, which made me happy.

Now that my wounds have fully healed and my arm is back under wraps. I decided that it was time for me to catch up on the training I missed when I was out of commission. But I couldn't do it alone, I'm much better with a moving target than a stationary one.

"Natsu!" I called to my pink haired friend. He turned to me with a questionable expression. "I need a partner to help me catch up on my training, care to volunteer?" I asked. Natsu's face lit up.

"You bet! Let's go!" He rushed out of his seat and left the guild before I could even tell him where we were going. I sighed and tried to catch up with him.

"Mind if I tag along too?" A voice asked. I turned and saw Xander standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Do what you want." I answered before running towards Natsu again, with Xander right behind me.

* * *

After I finally caught Natsu I led him and Xander to the forest outside of town. Natsu would be my sparring partner and Xander would switch in when Natsu has had enough.

"Alright, Natsu, hit me with you strongest, hottest punch. We're testing and increasing my pain tolerance for this exercise." I instructed.

**BGM: Salamander**

"You got it!" Natsu lit his fist ablaze. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu charged full speed and hit my square in the chest with his punch. It certainly was the strongest attack I received from Natsu. The impact itself was hard and heavy while the intense heat behind the punch only added more to the pain. He pushed me back farther than he ever did. One second I was in the center I the forest, the next my back was slammed against a rock, which added more pain into the mix.

I groaned in pain as I regained my composure I readjusted the bones Natsu most likely rearranged. "I've been stabbed, shot, burned, and so on, but that has to be the most pain I've ever felt in a single punch." I complimented. Then I looked to Xander "Now let's see what you can dish out." I suggested. Xander calmly stood up and stood next to Natsu.

"Hey, no fair! I'm not done with you!" Natsu said angrily pointing at me.

"Come on Natsu, you'll get another turn. Let Xander have a go then we'll move on." I said. I looked back to Xander "You know what to do."

Xander smirked as his first was enshrouded in a bright, blinding, light. Since this was the opposite of my main magic, darkness, this was gonna hurt. At least he had the courtesy to let me step forward so he wouldn't, for certain, smash me through the trees. Suddenly Xander vanished and reappeared directly in front of me, he considers this his special form of teleportation, but really he's moving faster than the speed of light. "Heaven's Shining Fist!" His fist connected in a vertical position on my chest, exactly where Natsu hit me.

I was right, his punch was worse. Being light, the opposite of darkness, it hurt something fierce and along with the fact that he hit exactly where Natsu hit, and not a millimeter off, made it worse. Finally he hit me at such close range that the impact was twice as strong and he still sent me through the tree. To top it all off, I hit my head on a rock as I slid on the ground.

"Scratch that, THIS is the most pain I've felt from a single punch." I groaned, standing up again.

"Need some healing?" Xander asked, preparing his healing magic.

"No. Being exhausted for this next piece of training is perfect. This'll increase my speed and my agility and it'll force me to think faster." I said with a smirk.

"And what is this training?" Xander asked.

"I was gonna take on both of you, but that's stretching it. Natsu, ready for that rematch?" I asked taking a fighting stance.

"I wish you'd be at full strength, but I'll take what I can get. Let's go!" Natsu attacked me with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.

"Darkness Dragon's Black Fist!" I retorted with my own fist. Our fist connected with each other. We were locked in that position for awhile before Natsu's attack finally overpowered mine and I fell to the ground. Natsu seized the opportunity and unleashed his roar. I placed my hands on front of me and shot my Hellbound Flame at him. The collision on these two attacks resulted in a tie.

Natsu had seen that I was gone and started searching for me. What he didn't see was that I used my wings, when he was distracted by the explosion caused by our attacks, to fly behind him. I put Natsu in a headlock and he screamed "No fair!"

"The enemy won't play fair, Natsu. Sometimes you gotta get a bit dirty, as long as you don't get too dirty too often you're still an honorable fighter." I argued. I released Natsu and he had a small tantrum.

**BGM end**

"Grr, you jerk!" He shouted before he readied a punch. I stepped to the side and he punched the tree behind me. He turned back to me with a glare. He readied another punch, but before he could throw it something hit his head. It looked like some kind of egg with some weird markings on it.

"That's one big egg." Xander pointed out.

"Biggest egg I've ever seen." I agreed.

"IT'S A DRAGON'S EGG!" Natsu cheered, raising the egg over his head.

"What!?" Xander an I asked on confused unison.

"It's a dragon's egg, just look at the markings!" Natsu said.

"I dunno Natsu, maybe we should bring this to the old man. Maybe he an tell us for sure what kind of egg it is." I suggested. Natsu still pushed that it was a dragon's egg but still, hesitantly, agreed to go to Gramps.

* * *

Natsu was ecstatic to enter the guild to tell everyone he found, what he assumed to be, a dragon's egg.

"Hey everyone, check it out, I found an egg, a dragon's egg!" He shouted in the middle of the guild.

"Where the blazes did you find that thing?" Makarov asked from his seat on the bar.

"In the East Forest." Natsu answered.

"Good job, Natsu, ya found tomorrow's breakfast." Gray joked.

"Shut up, Gray! I'm not gonna eat it, I'm gonna hatch it! In case you haven't noticed this is a dragon's egg." Natsu praised.

"That's still debatable." I pointed out.

"Well what else could it be? It bigger than any other egg you'll see, and just look at the markings, they look like dragon claws!" Natsu argued. He turned face Makarov again. "So, Gramps, how bout you hatch this bad boy with a spell, huh?" He requested. I hit him upside the head. "What was that for!?"

"Idiot. You can't bring new life to the world using magic." I scolded with a sigh.

"That's right, it ruins the whole miracle of life. If you use use magic it's not as miraculous." Xander summarized.

"You boys are quite smart for your age." Gramps complimented on our maturity and wisdom on the matter. "Anyway, Natsu, if you want that egg to hatch, you'll have to do it the all natural way, using patience, and wait for it to hatch on it's own." He stated.

"Natsu? Patience? Those are two words that usually don't go together." Gray said humorously. Natsu tried attacking him but Xander and I held him back.

"I'll kill you, Popsicle Princess!"

"Just focus on the egg, Fire Fool." I told him calmly as he struggled to get out of mine and Xander's grip. He stopped flailing his arms around and focused on the egg again. "If this is a dragon's egg I'll help ya hatch it."

"You will!?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"We Dragon Slayers gotta help each other out." I said.

"I'll help you guys too." Lisanna offered.

"Really Lisanna!?" Natsu got even more excited at her offer. Can't say I was surprised that Lisanna offered to help. She can turn into animals so I gotta assume she's naturally good with them.

"Then it's settled, Lisanna and I will help ya hatch that egg." I summed up, grinning. Now I was anxious to see if a dragon WAS gonna hatch out of the egg. "First we gotta warm that baby up."

"Leave it to me!" Natsu lifted the egg up and started breathing fire on it.

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Lisanna and I said in unison. Lisanna pushed Natsu to the ground and held onto the egg.

"You just let me handle this." She sighed before she transformed into the bird she used to distract the bandits on our first mission. She wrapped her wings around the egg and warmer it up the proper way.

* * *

We left the guild and walked to the park in Magnolia so the egg could e even warmer. But it soon started flailing around in Lisanna's wings and jump out of her grasp an into Natsu's. Lisanna was shocked and fell backwards as she returned to normal. I quickly caught Lisanna.

"You alright?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks." We both looked at Natsu. "I think that egg wants to be with you, Natsu." Lisanna realized aloud.

"Really?" Natsu asked, puzzled at the current situation. "Ya really wanna be with me little guy?" The egg moved on Natsu's arms.

"I think that's a yes. It does seem a lot happier with you." I grinned. "But we still need to keep that egg warm and we can't let Natsu melt whatever's inside." I stated, touching my hand to my chin.

"I have an idea!" Lisanna exclaimed, suddenly, and led us out of town.

* * *

Lisanna led is to a hill on a field with a great view. She turned into a giant bunny and built a house made out of straw with an appropriate nest for the egg. Natsu and I walked in and I was surprised how good a job Lisanna did. The house was well structured and pretty spacious on the inside.

Natsu set the egg down on it's nest/bed and we all just stared at it as if it was going to hatch right then and there. That being said I was staring just as much as they were. The silence was broken by Lisanna.

"It's almost like we're a family and the egg is our baby." She remarked to Natsu.

"What? But who's the dad?" Natsu asked glancing at me and back at Lisanna.

"You of course." Lisanna answered. I got a bit heartbroken there but in all fairness Natsu did find the egg. "Michael is..." Lisanna pondered the matter in her head before pointing at me "He's the uncle!"

"Uncle?" Lisanna nodded. I decided to just go with it.

"I think we should all warm the egg together." Lisanna said before hugging the egg. Natsu followed and hugged it as well while I just leaned back on it ever so slightly. I fell asleep in that position.

* * *

**The next day**

Natsu and I led Lisanna to the place where we found the egg and Natsu came up with a lie saying he punched the tree which caused the egg to fall. To which I responded: "You wouldn't have punched the tree if I hadn't kicked your flaming butt all over the forest."

"Shut up!"

"I'm just sayin."

Suddenly the ground beneath is started shaking and I heard large footsteps approaching. We looked in the general direction in which the footsteps were coming from and we saw a hungry looking Gorian approaching us. He was eying the egg specifically with drool dripping from his mouth.

"How bout ya hand me that egg kid?" He asked.

"As if!" He handed the egg to Lisanna. "If ya really want something to eat, how bout my fist!?" Natsu punched the beast in his abdomen but the Gorian laughed it off. Natsu punched him a few more times before getting smacked all around the forest.

"Natsu! I can help!" Lisanna cried.

"No! Stay back!" Natsu groaned s he stood up. "I'm the dad, so I gotta protect my family!" I admired Natsu's bravery and walked to his side, readying my fists. "Huh?"

"Then as your surrogate brother, it's my job to make sure I kicked this things ass for doing my job: and that's kicking YOUR ass!" I declared an Natsu smirked.

He charged the Gorian again, but Natsu was once again, was smacked around the forest. I quickly ran over to Natsu to catch him ad help him to his feet. The impact of when I caught him caused me to slam into a tree with Natsu in my arms.

"Use your magic!" Lisanna yelled.

"This thing wants to fight with his fists..." Natsu started.

"Then we gotta do the same." I finished with a smirk.

"BRING IT ON YA DISCOLERED VULCAN!" Natsu and I taunted together. The Gorian was enraged and used a gray deal of strength to punch us trough some of the trees. We planted our feet, hardly, on one of the trees when we lost some momentum and pushed ourselves back at the Gorian. Natsu went for a, literal, head on assault and hit the Gurian's face with his head while I drove both my fists into his stomach. The force of our combined blows then shot him through the forest.

"You did it! You saved the day!" Lisanna cheered while Natsu and I helped each other to our feet.

"Yep sure did." Natsu said with a messed up and broken face while I gave her a thumbs up with my destroyed hand. She screamed at our current conditions. After I used some healing magic I picked up from Xander on Natsu and myself, it started raining so we went back to the hut.

"The egg's gonna get cold!" Lisanna said, worriedly, as Natsu carried the egg under his shirt. A portion of it was still exposed so I tied my sort to the bottom, covering it up more. When we got to the hut Lisanna told Natsu to wait outside, I however went on immediately. "You can come in now." When Natsu entered Lisanna said "Welcome back, dear." Natsu was confused so she repeated herself, irritated at Natsu.

"Uh... Hi, honey, I'm home?" Natsu responded in an awkward and confused tone. I was just as confused as him.

"It's been fun playing house with you." Then Lisanna said the thing that completely broke my heart. "Maybe one day I can be your real wife." I didn't say anything. I just stood up with an emotionless expression on my face, grabbed my shirt and walked out into the rain. Lisanna and Natsu called me back but I just moved forward and ignored them.

I didn't hold anything against those two, but I was still depressed. I tried not to think about it as I returned to the guild. Everyone said hi to me as I walked in but I paid them no mind. They started asking what was wrong but I was still silent and showed no emotion.

I hardly slept that night.

* * *

**The next day**

"Whadya mean you lost the egg!?" Xander asked in shock. I had just gotten downstairs and Lisanna and Natsu entered the guild and started crying that the egg was gone. Natsu was making accusations all around, he even accused Erza for stealing it.

"Have you seen the egg Mira?" Lisanna, sadly, asked her sister.

"No. I bet You ate it, didn't you Natsu?" Mira sure can be cruel.

"I'll pound ou to a pulp!" Natsu yelled. I blocked his path and prevented him from attacking Mirajane. "Let me go, Michael! I'm gonna kill her!"

"If you try we'll be planning your funeral within ten minutes!" I yelled back. Once he calmed down I released him.

"Quit your crying, Pinky." Mira teased.

"Mira, shut up." I said, calmly.

"What did you say!?"

"Natsu's already upset and you're making things worse so zip it!" I repeated a bit angrier now.

"Whatever. Just give him the egg Erza."

"What!? I don't have it! You give it to him!"

"Oh please with your piggish appetite you HAD to have eaten it!"

"Why you!"

"Ya know Elfman was telling me, the other day, how jealous he was of your egg." Cana exclaimed.

"Elfman ate it!?" Natsu asked.

"No, he would never do that!" Lisanna denied.

"Hey guys." Elfman appeared in the hall with the egg in his hands.

"So you did take it!" Natsu accused.

"I didn't mean to steal it. You guys just toss and turn so much in your sleep the egg wasn't getting any warmth. So I held onto it and kept it warm with my own body heat." Elfman explained, handing the egg to Natsu. I knew it was just a misunderstanding. Elfman doesn't have a bad bone in him, he wouldn't steal anything.

"Wow, really!? Thanks, Elfman! You sure are a real man!" Natsu thanked the male Strauss sibling. Then the egg started to crack. It was hatching.

When it did a small blue cat with wings appeared out of it and started floating above everyone on the guild. For as tough a I am I had to admit it was really cute, especially when it meowed "Aye."

A blue parakeet flew into Elfman's shoulder. "A parakeet?" When it finally hit him Elfman started cheering, with the bird in his hands. "Hooray! My best friend is back!"

"Yeah right. His parakeet was red." Mira said to Erza, with no hostility in her voice, in fact her tone was kind and humorous. Everyone was gathering around the blue cat, which Lisanna and Natsu decided to name Happy, since his appearance turned everyone's attitude from angry and hostile to happy.

Even I was happy, considering the events that transpired yesterday, my attitude did a complete 180.

While everyone was having fun and introducing themselves to Happy, the doors were completely destroyed, they weren't opened, they were destroyed. A tall, muscular, man entered the guild. He had shoulder length light brown, practically orange, hair slicked back, had a stubbly beard. He wore a long black, tattered coat with a high collar with shoulder plates, dark blue loose-fitting pants, which were tucked inside his boots, with an armored waist guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders.

"Who's that?" I asked, suspecting he was an enemy.

"That is Gildarts Clive, Fairy Tail's Strongest Mage." Makarov answered. I was shocked to hear Gildarts's title. My eyes were wide an my mouth was open just as wide. I looked back at Gildarts and smirked anxiously.

"Now I can finally get a workout."

* * *

**Okay there will be one more chapter before the time skip, and judging from the last line you can guess what imma do, and don't worry I'm not gonna make Michael utterly destroy Gildarts in the first three paragraphs. Imma do the best I can here without overpowering shit. And I'm sorry for makin this a bit half assed I really didn't wanna leave you guys hanging longer than I already have. Next time will be better for sure**

**And again guys please review. Again I accept constructive criticism, just please don't flame me, especially on the grounds that it's an OC centered story.**

**Next Time: Full Power or Darkness**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: True Power of Darkness

**OCs are mine**

**Review Responses**

**Memememe: Thanks bud.**

**Sorry it took so long again, once again life's been kicking me in the ass and isn't showing any mercy. I'm tryin my best to stay on top of things, but I really wanna do better. Anyway...**

**On with the show!**

* * *

"Fairy Tail's Strongest Mage: Gildarts Clive." I whispered in awe as I observed Gildarts greeting everyone, including our newest teammate Happy. From what I saw, the guilds strongest wizard was totally kind hearted man who was just as powerful. If I didn't know his title I would simply see him as another foolish wizard who had no idea what he was doing, cause he was so laid back. It was amazing.

Gildarts finally came to greet me, and he was even more towering up close. He was intimidating and kind looking at the same time. "You're the kid who came back from the dead, huh? Uh what was your name?" He asked himself.

"You only heard his name from everyone else here, how can you not know yet?" Macao asked rhetorically.

"My name is Michael Williams, I'm a Darkness Dragon Slayer." I introduced, extending my hand. Gildarts chuckled at my gesture and I started thinking that he thought he was to important and proud o shake my hand.

"Sorry, it's just not the best idea to shake my hand." He apologized. I was confused but Gramps decided to fill me in.

"Gildarts uses Crash magic, everything he touches is destroyed." I thought back to when Gildarts entered the guild and completely destroyed the doors.

"Oh I get it." Meanwhile on the inside I was itching to fight him.

"I heard about your first mission and how you got out of the tight spot you were in, impressive." Gildarts complimented. Now I had to ask.

"Gildarts!" I blurted out. He flinched at my outburst and everyone stared at me us. "I want you to fight me, now!" I challenged. "There's nothing I love more than a tough fight with a powerful opponent! You're this guilds strongest mage and I'll go ballistic of I don't get a chance to fight you!" Gildarts started laughing at my words, but not for the reasons I thought.

"I love to see this new generation's urge to fight. I'll be happy to fight you, kid!" I grinned, anxious to get the fight underway. "We'll take this outside." I nodded and we went outside, with the rest of the guild following us.

* * *

The guild formed an even bigger circle than the fights I had with Natsu and Laxus, obviously because of Gildarts's incredible power. Every fiber of my being could hardly wait.

"I'll give you the first pu-" I cut Gildarts off with a strong punch square in his jaw. I normally wouldn't do such a thing, but Gildarts was going to be my strongest opponent ever, I couldn't wait another second.

Soon after I hit his jaw, Gildarts merely flexed his muscles and I was sent through the crowd and into a building. 'He didn't even touch me and he did this much!?' I asked myself in shock.

"Sorry, force of habit. I'm not very good at holding back you see." Gildarts said sheepishly. I got out of the hole I made in the building and smiled.

"That's what I get for throwing a cheap punch like that, I just couldn't contain myself anymore. And I'm glad you don't know how to hold back, cause I just hate to do it!" I spread my wings made of my fire and took to the sky. Then I dived down, head first, back to the ground. I extended my arms and spun around as I plummeted. "Darkness Dragon's Sky Raid!" I shouted as I started surrounded myself in black flames.

**BGM: Dragon Slayer Theme**

But when I finally reach Gildarts, he just grabbed my fists, completely unphased by the attack. In fact, he completely extinguished my flames. I grunted before I spun around in his hands and kicked him in the face. But once again he didn't seem affected in the least. I jumped out of Gildarts's grasp and got back on the ground.

'He's not even countering my attacks, not feeling them either.' I thought.

"If you wanna stop now, feel free." Gildarts exclaimed. I growled in response.

"I'm just getting started!" I engulfed my hands in flames and repeatedly started hitting Gildarts. "Darkness Dragons's Black Barrage!" With every punch I threw Gildarts caught it, but still didn't counter. After awhile Gildarts hit me on the top of my head with his elbow and I was almost introduced to the concrete. I barerly caught myself with my hands and I brought both my legs up to kick Gildarts, but he grabbed my legs and just by pushing them back a me-shaped hole was formed on the ground.

"Last chance, kid." Gildarts offered, kneeling down to get face to face with me.

"If you're gonna fight me, you'd better be ready to finish me!" I yelled from my downed position. Gildarts sighed and brought his fist down but my body evaporated into black flames and smoke which got caught in his eyes, blinding him.

"Darkness Dragon's Ethernal Blaze!" I shouted from above. Gildarts hadn't been fighting me just then, he was fighting a copy I made of myself out of my flames. I set the whole thing up during my first Sky Raid. When I summoned the flames to surround my body, I switched places with them. In hindsight my flames took the form of my body and I turned myself into the flames that surrounded my body. When Gildarts dispersed the flames it was really me taking to the sky again preparing my next attack and studying Gildarts's fighting style.

This next attack I was using consisted of a giant ball of black flames in my hands. Gildarts still couldn't see me as I came down right on top I him with my flames connecting perfectly. It seemed I had won but when I landed back on the ground and the smoke vanished Gildarts was still unphased. Then I saw that Gildarts had formed a crater to cushion the impact of my attack.

'Incredible even when he was blind he knew what to do just by the feeling of the impact and he did it so quick it was like he prepared for it the entire time.'

Gildarts wiped the smoke and dust out of his eyes and said "Good strategy, Michael, you almost had me." I didn't waste any time before I started attacking him again.

"Darkness Dragon's Hellbound Blaze!" My torrent of black flames quickly approached Gildarts, who just stood there. When my attack seemed to have connected, my flames broke apart into multiple blocks, as if a net cut right through, and then they faded into nothing. "Damn!" I said through gritted teeth.

'He hasn't even moved his feet from that spot, so this is Fairy Tail's strongest.' I looked behind me and observed my shadow. 'It's been awhile since I used this move.'

My shadow shifted it's position, on it's own, so that it was now facing forward. It slowly rose from the ground and completely took my form, more like just a black silhouette version of me.

"This is another multiplication move, Shadow Copy." I sent another Hellbound at Gildarts, who used his disassembly magic again. What he didn't notice was my shadow self unleashed my most dangerous attack, Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Thi is the closest I've gotten to mastering the attack, since my shadow is pure darkness it had complete control over the dragon. The dragon scooped Gildarts and rose up with Gildarts holding it back, but once it was about to dive back down it was completely obliterated into nothing by Gildarts's crash magic.

As Gildarts free-fell back to the ground, I launched myself into the air preparing myself with my Darkness Dragon's Black Fist. My shadow did the same from behind Gildarts. But he caught both our fists, slammed us together, and quickly flung us back into the air before he landed heavily on his feet.

We spread our wings and hovered in the air while I thought of another plan. 'He completely destroyed the dragon, my best attack,even if it's a weaker version.' I was scared that i was going to lose to Gildarts, but kinda happy as well Gildarts was smiling up at us signaling e was enjoying the fight as much as I was. 'If this doesn't phase him, I've lost.'

I looked to my shadow, who nodded and dived to the ground. Gildarts readied to attack him but he split in two, each piece going around Gildarts and landing on his shadow. Meanwhile I dived down preparing another Sky Raid. But when Gildarts tried to counter, he couldn't even move. My shadow has the ability to poses other people's shadows, think of it as a sort of mind control but with shadows.

I finally connected with Gildarts, causing a small explosion on the field. When the smoke cleared I was on one knee while Gildarts was still standing upright. My shadow had returned to it's original place. All that was different with Gildarts was that he was actually injured. I groaned and weaved to the side as I struggled to stand up again.

"Not yet." I muttered. I slowly moved forward towards Gildarts. "I won't stop... Until you're lying flat on the ground." I started running as fast as I could in my current condition. "Darkness Dragon's Black Fist!" I landed an uppercut on Gildarts and sent him into the air. Then I jumped up to him, feeling immense pain in my legs as I did so. Gildarts appeared shocked, yet impressed as I placed my palms on his chests. "Darkness Dragon's Hellbound Blaze!" I shot my flames at him at point blank range and sent Gildarts plummeting to the ground.

I disposed of my flames and limply plummeted as well, losing consciousness due to exhaustion.

* * *

**Gildarts's POV**

I stood back up after Michael's point blank attack, and I actually felt sore. For such a short kid he sure could pack a punch. I looked back up and saw the kid falling, he seemed to have used to much power and passed out. I caught him with one arm and he he had look of satisfaction on his face.

'Cant blame him. That was one hell of a battle.' I thought to myself as the other young wizards gathered around me.

"That was awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"I've never seen him so into a fight like that!" Xander said happily.

"I never knew he was that strong!" Erza complimented her unconscious teammate.

"That's enough you all!" Makarov yelled. "Take him to the infermary and let him rest, I need to speak with Gildarts." I handed Michael to Natsu who, along with Gray, slung Michael's arms over there shoulders and carried him to the infermary, while everyone else returned to the guild.

"The kid's one heck of a fighter, a bit reckless, but strong an quick on his feet." I summed up his performance. "In fact he reminds me a bit of myself when I wayo around his age."

"So what do you think, Gildarts?" Makarov asked, I knew exactly what he was asking me.

"I say yes. He was actually able to knock me down, anyone who can do that deserves to be an S class mage. And he'll only get stronger from this point out." I answered.

This whole thing was a test to see if Michael had what it took to be an S class Mage. Normally the master wouldn't do something like this because it wasn't very traditional to our usual means of selecting an S class Mage. But he saw potential in that kid, and so did I.

"Very well then. I'll tell him when he wakes up, care to join me?" Makarov asked me.

"You kidding? I'd love to see the look on his face when we tell him."

* * *

**1 Hour later**

**Michael's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the, already familiar, infermary. I must've passed out after my fight with Gildarts. I was once again surrounded by my guildmates. Gildarts and Gramps were here too.

"Glad to see you're awake." Gildarts said. He had a smile plastered on his face, but not the kind one gets when he defeats their opponent, it was the kind one gets when one is happy for another.

"That was one of the best fights I've ever seen!" Natsu cheered. Happy gave a small "Aye" in agreement.

"You were amazing out there!" Gray cheered as well, only in his underwear.

"Gray your clothes!" Cana pointed out.

"When did that happen!?" He asked.

"That's enough kids." Makarov exclaimed then turned his attention to me. "I have an good news for you, Michael." He said to me.

"Master?"

"Your performance in your fight against Gildarts, your true strength and power against our strongest, you have shown me and everyone else that you have what it takes to be an S class Mage. Will you accept your new rank?" He asked.

I was utterly shocked to hear what he was saying. An S class Mage? Me? I had no idea how to respond to this. My eyes were wide and my mouth was open, not a sound being uttered from me. Meanwhile everyone was looking and smiling at me, waiting for my answer. I looked at all their faces, Gildarts's being the last. That's when I made my decision.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid I must deny my rank, for now." Everyone gasped in shock.

"What are you talking about!? You can't be that stupid can you!?"" Mira asked, angered by my rejection.

"I want to be an S class Mage, and I'm honored to know I have what it takes, but I want it to be because I actually defeated Gildarts, otherwise it'll feel like a hollow victory. I deny my rank for now..." I looked at Gildarts again "But when the day comes I can defeat you Gildarts, that's the day I accept my rank."

Makorov shut his eyes as he spoke "I can see that there is no changing your mind. I understand your reasons. But you will still be seen as an S class Mage, and there's nothing I'll be able to do about it."

"People can view me however they please, but I won't accept myself as an S class Mage until I defeat Gildarts." I said.

"Then I suppose we should leave you to your rest." Granps said before he walked out the door, the others following one at a time. Natsu, Xander, and Lisanna were the last ones left.

"I don't care what you say! You're an S class Mage and I plan to beat you one day!"

'Were you not listening to a word I said?' I sighed in my mind. Xander repeated what I said to myself, aloud, to Natsu.

"Well he has what it takes, and that's enough to get me all fired up!" Natsu yelled.

"*sigh* You're hopeless." Xander sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Come on. Let's leave Michael to rest." Lisanna stated. They all said their goodbyes and left me alone in the infermary. Shortly after I stood up from the bed, my muscles still sore. I walked to the window and adjusted to the pain in my muscles. It was still bright out.

"Hmmm." I pondered what I would do next. After a few minutes of self thinking, I knew what I would do now. I found a piece of paper and a pen. Once I wrote what I wanted I snuck out through the window.

* * *

**3 hours later**

**Elfman's POV**

"He's gone!" I yelled down to everyone in the guild. I ran down with the piece of paper I found on the infermary. "He's gone you guys! He left!"

"Slow down, Elfman. Who left?" Cana asked.

"Michael! He left!" I answered.

"What!?" Everyone, even Laxus, gasped.

"Whadya mean he left!?" Natsu asked.

"I went to the infermary to bring him something to eat but he wasn't in his bed am the widow was open, all there was was this note he left." Mira snatched the note from my hand.

"Lemme see that!" She then read it aloud.

_My friends and fellow guildmates,_

_By the time you read this I'll be long gone. I'm sure you're all wondering why I've left, as well as where I'll go and for how long. Well I left because I need to get stronger if I'm gonna be able to beat Gildarts and accept myself as an S class Mage, I had been think of leaving for some time, since my first mission with the Strauss siblings and how far south it went. If something like that were to happen again and I have to use my dragon, I know I won't survive the next time. So I need to get stronger._

_As to where I went and how long I'll be gone, I can't tell you that because even I don't know. But I can assure you that I will return one day. Don't even bother looking for me because I won't be staying in one place for very long. I hope you all stay well and I look forward to seeing you all again._

_Until we meet again,_

_Michael Williams_

"That bastard! How dare he just leave us high and dry!?" Mira crumbled up the note and chucked away. She was angry yes, but I knew my sister well enough to know she was also sad.

"He wants to be able to protect us." Lisanna answered her.

"What makes him think we NEED protection!?"

"Knock it off, Mira!" Erza ordered.

"Make me, pig!"

"Enough!" Our heads toward Master Makarov "Michael had his reasons for coming to Fairy Tail, just as he has his reasons for leaving. I am just as upset a the rest of you that he left, but I respect his decision and reasons for doing so, as long as he comes back."

We all sighed sadly and nodded at his words an we all started waiting for our friend's return, no matter how long it'll take.

* * *

**Michael's POV**

I had finally reached the outskirts of Magnolia with nothing but my thoughts and memories to keep me company. I had no weapons, other than my fists, no clothes, except for the ones on my back, and no food, except for what I would find while I was alone.

I stopped to take one last glance at Magnolia, while it was still visible to me. "Until I return, I hope you all stay well." I turned back and started walking again, not sure of where I would go, all I knew was that I was going somewhere to get stronger.

* * *

**Okay so now I can get into the time skip for the next chapter. I'm done with the childhood bullshit, now we get to actual plot and shit. Hoo fucking ray! Remember guys I wanna know what you think of te story, or of you have suggestions to make it better. Just don't flame my ass. **

**And I'm sure there are a lot I questions with this chapter so just send me a message with your question and I'll answer it ASAP.**

**So next is the time skip an I look forward to writing that and I pray it won't take forever again.**

**Next Time: The Return**


End file.
